The Prophecy of the World
by cherryblosssom24
Summary: This is about 4 OC's that live in ninjago and are part of a new prophecy, they are the ninja of the world. Follow them as they discover their powers and try and find the last ninja of the world. The first spinjitzu's master daughter... it's sounds a bit weird written down but I hope it's ok :)
1. Chapter 1

Name: Sky  
Age: 17  
Power: sky  
Weapon: whip and the sky itself  
Appearance: Long black hair that she braids back, pale skin and pale crystal blue eyes  
Nickname: skyla

Name: Grace  
Age: 18  
Power: dark and shadows  
Weapon: double sai  
Appearance: curly red shoulder length hair, freckles across her nose and green eyes and pale skin.  
Nickname: garmadon jr./mini garmadon

Name: Autumn  
Age: 16  
Power: seasons (stereo typical)  
Weapon: bo-staff  
Appearance: wavy auburn hair and grey eyes and olive skin  
Nickname: Arty/Summer

Name: Courtney  
Age: 17  
Power: animals  
Weapon: spear  
Appearance: Long cinnamon coloured hair and chocolate eyes and a fair complexion.  
Extra: she has a black and white collie dog named Conel who has a green bandanna over his collar  
Nickname: cinnamon

Name: Lavender  
Age: 15  
Power: age and life  
Weapon:  
Appearance: Long white-blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes and pale almost white skin  
Nickname: ghosty

A girl twirled around her apartment throwing kicks at invisible objects. Her hair was down, unusually and it was flowing back out behind her and it seemed to have a life of its own  
"I am Sky ninja of..." sky paused as she heard the apartment door clicked open.  
"Grace" she called out to her friend, which she shared her apartment with "Grace?!"  
"Nah it's me Cinnamon" came the voice  
"Courtney?"  
"Yeah that's me"  
"Courtney" Sky gasped and ran to her best friend and gave her a massive hug.  
"I haven't seen you in ages" Sky smiled  
"No me either so how you been?" Courtney asked  
"Yeah I been good, so do you have Conel with you?" Sky said and at the sou d of his name a black and white collie bounded over to Sky  
"Conel!" Sky grinned at the dog that now was weaving around the two girls legs.  
"So where is Grace?" Courtney asked  
"She went out to but she should be back by now" Sky said sounding worried  
"Come on let's go look for her she can't have gone far" Courtney said and grabbed her best friends wrist as the ran out the apartment with conel at their heels, slamming the door behind them.

Warning reference to torture... (sorry if it's a bit early but its relevant)

Grace's p.o.v  
I winced at the pain pulsing in my right arm attempted to free myself, but failed. How the hell did I end up tied in thick heavy rope with another girl? Well first I was coming home from buying milk and bread and stuff then I got kidnapped by these evil snakes and now I am down in this cellar, like place that stinks of burning metal because it was once a furnace room according to the book on the desk that lay open on page 179 talking about all the other furnace rooms underground in ninjago. I like the number 179 it will now become my favourite number and if I, we get our of here alive then I will thank The girl's name was Autumn and she said that we were part of a prophecy... but she found it very hard to explain but she told me she had power over seasons. She also told me there were two other girls to that we had to find. But at this point I heard screams from above a the sound of a whip hitting something or should I say some one, the cries from above were soon muffled and two girls fell through the ceiling their back drenched with blood and their mouth gagged. Although there was almost no light in here I could still make that out. They weren't tied up anywhere because they wouldn't exactly be able to run.  
"Hello?" I called and one of the girls rolled over to face us she had a bruises nose by the black and purple appearing around it, but I knew that face anywhere, the dark hair the crystal blue eyes.  
"Sky" I gasped

Right ok disclaimer I don't own ninjago just Sky, Courtney is owned by Master Derpy, Grace is owed by stronger123 and Autumn is owned by appleblossom36  
And I thought of this idea but I couldn't fit it into future girls or archers and co. So if you have any ideas for either of the two previously mentioned then I would be very happy! Thank you, oh and review! Please...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer see chapter one R and R please **

Autumn's p.o.v

"You know her!" I exclaimed to grace

"Not only do I know her! She's my roommate I share an apartment with her!" Grace retorted

"Ow!" The girl named Sky grumbled from the floor

"You ok?" I asked

"Yeah fine my back hurts a bit but it's ok" she smiled and as my eyes had adjusted to this darkness I could see this.

"Are they part of the prophecy too?" Grace asked

"Wait let me just check..." I said and I used the light of summer to shine on their faces.

"Yes this is Sky kunochi of the skies above, and this is Courtney kunochi of animals and every creature that walks the earth, and her guardian of animals Conel"

"I read the prophecy and it said that there were 5 kunochi and 5 ninja.

"Wait kunochi?" Sky asked "we're female ninjas?!"

"Erm yeah?" I said

"Sky we're part of a prophecy and we're kunochi of the world so your ninja of skies" Grace said by the sound of her voice she sounded like she was smiling

"Kunochi, ninja whatever we can work along side Kai!" Sky cried forgetting about the whip marks staining her white t-shirt she got up and ran over to grace but collapsed gasping for breath.

"Your so dumb sometimes" Grace grumbled under her friends weight "Sometimes?" Courtney asked

"Ok half the time" sky grunted

"No I was thinking more along the lines of all the time" Grace said

"Shut up, I hear something" I hissed craning my head around to try and see Grace

"Sorry!" Grace hissed back viciously

"Hello" a voice whispered in my ear. I snapped my head back round to come face to face with a certain very well know blue ninja.

"Why always flipping me" I grunted kicking the blue ninja where it really hurts

"Aw jeezum!" Sky grunted from grace's feet

"I'm Autumn not Jeezum" I said

"Its Sky's way of expressing herself instead of saying like shoot or Damn or something along those line she says Jeezum and I still don't get it." Grace said. Then a shurikan struck the ropes and they froze and snapped, so Grace and I face planted the ground.

"Oh you are so kind to break my fall" Grace drawled sarcastically

"SHUT UP!" Courtney shouted she had kept quiet but now it seemed she had, had enough.

"What?" Grace had stood up and was supporting her friend, Sky and was now walking slowly over to us with her unsupported arm out at an odd angle.

"These are the good guys" Courtney sighed gesturing to 5 guys in brightly coloured clothes more commonly know as ninja.

"We know" Grace wheezed then collapsed onto of sky

"Grace!" I gasped I had become pretty close to the red-head seeing as we were literally back to back. The red ninja ran forward and pulled sky out from under Grace and THE green ninja ran over to help Grace up.

"Your Kai the red ninja of fire" Courtney said walking over to them

"Your Courtney you can talk to animals" Kai retorted, I didn't like Kai

"I can?" Courtney looked confused

"Yes now come on we have to get out of here" The black ninjago interjected. Then it all happened so fast. Kai scooped up Sky bridal style and heading to the door which was unlocked, because we weren't supposed to be going anywhere. The blue ninja, Jay picked me up in bridal style as my stomach and ribs were badly bruised. Then we were out in the sunshine, followed by Grace and Lloyd, Lloyd supporting Grace, her delicate face covered in cuts. Then came Cole and Courtney, Cole walking alongside Courtney, and lastly Zane who just walked out

"Call the bounty, Lloyd. Zane take Grace" Zane took Grace, Lloyd then called the bounty. It arrived in a rush of fresh air.

"Your going to have to land it Nya the girls are in awful condition" Cole called up. Then a grapple was sent down and Cole wrapped it around Grace and Sky then Zane tugged on the rope and the two girls were slowly but surely winched up and soon they were on the bounty's deck. Then we all followed. The girl Nya took extra care with us because we were injured. But the ninja used the rope ladder and were up in seconds. We were all standing around as the bounty gained altitude. Then Sky started to sway and then she fell. Over the edge of the ship...

**Thank you for reading, oh and review! Please...**


End file.
